


His to Take

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Getting Away from it All [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hands were not allowed, hands were for other nights, nights when Jim didn't want to be blown for fucking ever and he shifted, grunting beneath the silken caresses of lips and tongue</p>
            </blockquote>





	His to Take

There was nothing like being blown.

While there were a great many pleasures in life, James Moriarty knew for gospel truth that oral sex was the closest thing to bliss a man could find in the world.

Well. That and perhaps the perfect pair of shoes. Given that he hadn't found the perfect pair of shoes yet, he'd take sitting in a good comfortable chair with his knees spread wide, and his zipper down.

"Hnhm." Sebastian's mouth was formed in a perfect o around the base of his cock, his lips red and swollen from friction. The black rubber ring just below it was utterly filthy, and Jim shifted, drawing in a deep breath and then sighing it back out again.

No one, not ever, had sucked cock like Sebastian. "Good boy." Very good boy, and his fingers tangled in short strands of dark blond hair.

He knew just when to ply Jim with tongue and lips, and the faint touch of teeth. He knew when to simply swallow and let Jim fuck his mouth, and he loved it, that much was obvious. He was as hard as a rock, kneeling naked between Jim's legs, and he knew that was going to be there until Jim came, and only then was it acceptable to get himself off.

There was something about that sort of control. It wasn't that Jim didn't control, oh, pretty much everyone else ever. It was that controlling Bastian was head and shoulders above all of that in so many ways.

And his mouth. That mouth had commanded whole units of soldiers. That mouth had sent men to their deaths, and that mouth was wrapped around his cock. No subtle plays on words, no creative swearing, just determined, dogged sucking, the man's chin damp from it because he knew well enough to keep his hands out of the equation. Hands were not allowed, hands were for other nights, nights when Jim didn't want to be blown for fucking ever and he shifted, grunting beneath the silken caresses of lips and tongue. "Ummm."

Sebastian responded, leaned in and sucked him in hard, swallowed him. Trusted that Jim would fuck his throat and not choke him out in the process. Not unless it was fun, of course. Sometimes it was. Not tonight. Tonight was all about the long suck, steady and arousing. It was all going to come to a head soon, but fuck. He loved this, loved it and he curled his fingers at the back of Bastian's neck, thumb rubbing at his scalp Pushing in, he almost choked Bastian just for the joy of it. Did it again, and then relaxed back with a sigh. "Oh, honey. Yeeesss."

He got a low moan around his cock in the aftermath, so much better than a hum of agreement or pleasure, no that was primal and deep from the man's chest as he pulled back for just a moment, licked his red mouth with the head of Jim's dick resting against his bottom lip.

"Go on. I'm not done yet." Close, though. Close enough that it wouldn't be that much longer at all.

He tipped his tongue up, squirmed it against Jim's pisshole so he could see, and then closed his lips around Jim's cock to take it back into his mouth, all the way in. Jim was sure his cleaning staff had vacuums with less suction, and fuck. Fuck, but this was good, and he reached out to pull Bastian closer, fucking into his throat harder than before because yeah. Yeah, he loved the sound of it, sloppy, wet, and that throat closed around him as he choked now and again. Choked and coughed, it all felt good, tight spasms. Bastian's ass seldom spasmed that tightly, but it didn't need air to breathe and just swallowed his cock up as greedily as Bastian's mouth. Coming was... expected and yet also not, and he spilled with an orgasm that shook him to the core.

He'd expected he'd hang on longer in Bastian's mouth, but it had been a good fifty minutes and his balls had hurt wonderfully for too long to ignore that his sniper had an amazing mouth. Better still when he swallowed and swallowed, and didn't manage to catch it all despite trying his hardest.

Fucking gorgeous.

He was a mess, panting and flushed, semen smeared lips and chin, and Jim leaned in, feeling hazy and fucked up. "Come for me."

He tilted his head up just enough to look up at Jim, to really let him revel in the fact that Bastian was all fucked up just for him, and slid a hand between his legs to stroke himself off as if he'd never felt anything before but his own hand's death grip. There was no way to keep the feral grin off of his face as he watched, the rapid stroke of that hand sounding slick and fast and desperate, and when Bastian started to gasp, Jim leaned in and covered his mouth, stealing what breath he had.

It was his to take, and his to mete out, so he had no guilt over stealing it just then, to feeling Sebastian gasp against him when he came.

Life was so, so good sometimes. Getting a live in one had been the best idea yet.


End file.
